This girl is on fire
by Silk Lotus
Summary: Lacey y Begbie se conocen en una pelea de bar. Días después sus caminos se cruzan de nuevo y sin estar seguros del porque, comienzan a tratarse. Él a veces desea ahorcarla, y otras solo quiere besarla. Sus secretos podrían irse al carajo desde el momento en que conozca esta mujer. Se advierte consumo de alcohol y otras sustancias, ademas de lenguaje vulgar y situaciones sexuales.
1. Capitulo 1: Ella es una perra

**Capitulo 1: Ella es una perra.**

"¡Todos callados! ¡Basta! Alguien le abrió la cabeza a esa mujer, ¡y de aquí nadie se va hasta que sepamos quien mierda lo hizo!" Dijo al bajar las escaleras, enfrentándose a un grupo de gente alrededor de una mujer con la cara ensangrentada. "¡¿Quién carajos eres tú?!" fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de uno de ellos. En su mente disparatada no se formuló una frase educadamente correcta por lo cual simplemente comenzó con su juego favorito. Gritando: "¡Oh sí!" a la vez que soltaba una fuerte patada justo en la entrepierna del sujeto. Haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Esto fue el comienzo de una pelea entre todos los presentes. El alcohol en sus cuerpos les provocaba cometer toda clase de lesiones ente sí. Pronto todo el sitio estaba convertido en una intensa y muy estúpida guerra. Nadie recordaba a la pobre mujer malherida. A nadie le importaba el desastre que estuvieran provocando. Si. Esta es la parte que todo el mundo conoce. Pero en realidad hay mucho detrás de esta cómica y muy violenta escena.

"Sírveme otro trago". Dijo al cantinero una mujer sentada al lado de la barra. Al ver que el sujeto simplemente a ignoraba al preocuparse por la pelea, su reacción no fue de lo más amable. Soltó una leve risilla diabólica, bajando las manos de la barra. Y en ese momento fue que el cantinero se dignó a mirarla. De inmediato lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y acercó su cara a la de él. "Sírveme otro puto trago o te irá definitivamente mal". Dicho esto le dio un ligero golpe en el rostro. Burlándose de su rostro asustado. Finalmente lo soltó y él pudo ir, esta vez veloz como un rayo, a preparar el pedido de la joven. Ella no podía evitar observar tal pleito y reír por la manera en que ese tipo lo provoco. Incluso estaba ya estableciendo contacto con un hombre que parecía ser su tipo. Pero el cobarde en seguida fue a llamar a la policía. Esto realmente la dejo asqueada. ¡Pero si el espectáculo estaba extremadamente entretenido! ¿Quién coño podría rechazar ser testigo de ese enorme pleito causado por un total acto de idiotez? El cantinero pronto regresó con su trago, queriendo cobrarle por él. "No, nada de eso. Tu puto trabajo es tratar bien a los jodidos clientes ¿y ni siquiera puedes servir un estúpido trago sin que tenga que estar suplicando como una tarada aquí?" dijo dejándolo avergonzado. Provocando que pidiera disculpas y la dejara sola para que pudiese disfrutar su bebida.

Begbie tenía un serio problema. Pero ¿Qué podría hacérsele? El no reconocería nunca su adición sadica, y alguien debía ser estúpido, o un suicida, para tratar de explicárselo. De cualquier manera, no ganaría nada tratando. El sujeto podía ser tan terco como cabrón, por lo cual era mucho mejor solo mantenerse apartado. Justo acababa de robar un tarro de cerveza y subir a una mesa para arrojarselo a toda la bola de animales asquerosos en sus putos rostros de asnos cuando se dio cuenta de la atención que recibía desde el otro extremo del lugar. Ella se mostraba ruda, y para cualquier persona podría resultar halagador su comportamiento. Es solo que para Begbie era completamente extraño que alguien lo mirara fijamente a los ojos sin tener esa sensación de pánico en su mirada. El primer pensamiento que tuvo sobre ella fue ¿ _Y esa perra que quiere?_

No es que ella atrajera su atención precisamente, pero en cierta manera sentía curiosidad de saber mas de esta persona tan singular. La miraba de pies a cabeza. Tenia el cabello tinto y unos ojos sorprendentemente claros de color azul. Sus labios de un tono rosado. Pero lo mas jodidamente raro de esta chica era su forma de vestir. Solo llevaba un vestido corto de color negro, unas botas altas de charol blanco. y una chaqueta rosada del mismo material. Estos colores resaltaban el color de su cabello notablemente. Y el segundo pensamiento que cursó por su mente fue _es estúpida o está realmente necesitada de que algún idiota se la folle._ ¡Así de delicado era Begbie al hablar de las mujeres!. O de la gente en general. esto, sumado a su falta de interés por la chica, fueron algo verdaderamente agresivo. Y se podría decir que esto lo mantenía excitado, con su mente activa así como su cuerpo, y su miembro endurecido. Pudo notar como la chica miraba hacia el bulto entre sus piernas, riendo y haciendo burla de ello. ¿En serio era tan idiota para siquiera pensar que estaba así por algo en relación a ella? _Que zorra tan jodidamente ingenua, p_ ensó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El problema empezó ahí: Al estar demasiado distraído con esa perra extraña no se dio cuenta de los policías invadiendo el lugar, interrumpiendo su idea de fiesta. La gente comenzó a correr hacia todos lados. Huyendo de ese bar. Algunos lo lograron, otros fueron capturados. Y Begbie solo seguía parado sobre esa mesa observando a la única chica que en su vida se hubiera atrevido a desafiar su mente trastornada. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un oficial intentó sujetarlo. De inmediato reaccionó. y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la rodilla seguido por una muy buena patada en la entrepierna. Sin embargo, el oficial llamó a otro compañero para lograr aprehenderlo. La chica observaba divertida tal escena y en cuanto Begbie regresó su vista a ella tomó su copa y la alzó en su honor, con una gran sonrisa burlona. Para después acabar con el contenido de la misma con un solo trago. Este gesto logró provocarle una inmensa ira. Dio una paso entre si mismo y la mujer con la mirada enfurecida por tal burla. Pero en ese instante ambos policías lo atraparon y esta vez le fue aun mas complicado safarse. No dejaba de moverse como un puto pescado atrapado en una red. pero de nada le sirvió. Y la mujer siguió sus gestos de burla. "¡Perra de mierda!" gritó a la chica justo antes de expresarle sus sentimientos mas sinceros al soltar su mano del agarre de los dos hombres, extendiendo el dedo medio de su mano.

Al ver esto, ella solo rió un poco más e hizo gestos de enviarle un beso por el aire. Begbie ahora estaba esposado y siendo llevado por los oficiales. Sus acompañantes: Spud, Renton, Sick boy y los demás no hicieron nada para evitarlo. Pues, siendo realistas, su mas grande deseo era deshacerse del tipo loco. ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo que dejarlo acabar en prisión? _Montón de cabrones,_ pensó él. Lo último que se le ocurrió fue ver una vez mas a aquella extraña mujer. Pero en el momento en que volteó la mirada hacia ella ya no estaba. Solo quedaba su copa, la cual el cantinero ya estaba recogiendo, y un banco solo.

* * *

3 días habían pasado ya desde esa noche en que sufrió el infortunio de ser atrapado. Y desde que llegó a esa puta celda con olor a vomito, y asquerosas ratas vivas y muertas en ella, no dejaba de gritar y maldecir al viento. Juraba que cuando volviera a ver a esa perra le arrancaría el cuello lentamente por eso. Y entonces tendría una nueva historia de la cual hablar y presumir después. Ahí estaba, golpeando su cabeza contra el muro repetidas veces. Esperando una oportunidad, o una señal, para saber que camino elegir: suicidarse, matar al guardia y escapar, o esperar a que alguno de ese montón de putos de se le ocurriera siquiera pagar la fianza y sacarlo de ahí. _¡A la mierda! ¡eso no pasará, carajo!_ pensó de inmediato y justo antes de que un guardia se acercara a su celda y le hablara. "¡Tienes suerte cabrón! Tu fianza fue pagada y puedes volver a agujero de ratas al que perteneces". "El único agujero de ratas que conozco es este, hijo de puta". Respondió él ante el comentario, apresurándose a salir y descubrir al pendejo que lo sacó de ahí. Aunque ya tenia sus teorías. "¡Spud! Ya sabia que no me ibas a dejar pudrir en este puto agujero con olor a culo!". Dijo acercándose a oler un cenicero que robó su atención. Pero entonces dirigió la mirada a Spud y se llevó na sorpresa: Esta persona no era Spud.

"Tú no eres el pendejo de Spud". Dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a él. En ese momento ella rió caminando hacia él. "No, definitivamente no me llamo...Spud". Begbie no la había olvidado. Sus sueños estaban repletos de ideas para torturarla física y mentalmente en el instante en que se topara con ella. Y la idiota conejita acababa de entrar a la boca del lobo por si sola. Le valía un pito que lo volvieran a encerrar, mientras pudiese conseguir su venganza sobre esa perra desgraciada. Por lo cual, apresuradamente la tomo del brazo y la arrastró hasta la pared. Aprisionandola entre esta y su cuerpo, y pudiendo sentir su aliento. El aroma a tabaco que lo volvía tan salvaje y lo mantenía excitado. La tenia a su merced, pero ella parecía completamente despreocupada ante la situación. Vio como ella con descaro saco un cigarrillo y se dedico a fumarlo frente a él, como si esto no fuera a irritarlo. "Eres una puta zorra de mierda". Dijo él, a lo que ella solo alzó las cejas divertida y al tomar el cigarro e su mano solo respondió "Claro que lo soy", mirándolo fijamente como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Ella lo empujó con ambas manos para que le dejara el camino libre y pasó por su lado alejándose unos cuantos pasos. Llegando hasta la puerta y abriéndola. "Ahora puedes irte". Dijo de manera descarada. A lo que él reaccionó acercándose nuevamente a ella y responder. "En tus sueños, perra. Por tu puta culpa he estado aquí atrapado en esta asquerosa prisión... ¡me distrajiste perra! y no me voy de aquí antes que verte sufrir por ello". Dijo tomando el mentón de ella con su mano. A lo que ella respondió golpeando su mano y alejándola de ella. "Considera que yo acabo de pagar tu estúpida fianza, cabrón! así que puedes 'vengarte' de mi y permanecer en prisión unos años mas. Y no una celdita de nena, sino una real. ¡O podrías sacar tu puto culo de aquí y seguirme a un estúpido bar a tomar un trago, carajo!" Realmente lo estaba desafiando. Y él no supo porque exactamente, pero esto terminó agradandole. solo deseaba ver que tanto soportaba esta niña con él antes de salir corriendo. Con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa algo maliciosa en el rostro aceptó la propuesta diciendo "Conozco un buen bar a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí".

Dicho esto, ella de inmediato sonrió. sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y dándoselo a Begbie, quien lo recibió con diversión en el rostro. Y juntos salieron del lugar al momento en que ella se sostenía del brazo del hombre. Esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Aunque, sin embargo, no sintió la más mínima incomodidad. "Mi nombre. Lacey". Mencionó ella secamente sin siquiera hacer contacto visual. Y él entendió que de alguna manera debía responder este comentario. "Francis. Pero todos me llaman por mi segundo nombre". Dijo él. Lacey de inmediato volteó a verlo nuevamente, con las cejas en alto. ¿ _Y cual es ese segundo nombre?_ Fue lo que quiso expresar, y que él perfectamente entendió. "Begbie". Dijo finalmente y antes de que ambos se aventuraran en las calles sin saber, o siquiera importarles, lo que pudiese deparar el destino. _Bueno, Lacey. Sólo puedo decir que eres la perra mas interesante que haya conocido._

* * *

 _"Es solo una chica y está en llamas._

 _Mas caliente que una fantasía, solitaria como una autopista._

 _Vive en su mundo y está en llamas._

 _Sintiendo la catástrofe, pero sabiendo que puede volar de ahi..."_

 _-Girl on fire._


	2. Capitulo 2: Ami-enem-igos

**Capítulo 2: Ami-enem-igos.**

Lacey había quedado en un recuerdo. No es que la perra fuera importante para el hombre. Simplemente, que su conducta lo había dejado en cierta forma confundido. Sin temores, sin cohibición. Solo disfrute y diversión. Posiblemente, entendimiento. Ella y sus jodidamente hermosos ojos de tonalidades de azul. su cabello profundamente peligroso y esa ropa de ramera que no necesariamente significaba que fuera una mujer fácil. El la veía como una chica inteligente, astuta, adicta al poder y la superioridad. ¿Habia pensado alguna vez leer sobre Irene Adler? ¿Lo habría hecho ya? pues en esos momentos el se sentía como todo un Sherlock Holmes -a excepción de la inteligencia, la adicción controlada hacia las putas drogas, el maldito sombrero. pero si tenia el egocentrismo, eso sin duda era una característica en común-. Imposible amar a esa perra, pero lo que sin duda era posible, era sentir una especie de admiración y asombro antes cada una de sus características.

¿Pero qué importa esa clase de sensaciones ahora? Después de todo, era noche de billar. Y no había nada más placentero para Begbie -después de su incesante adicción a la violencia- que una buena jugada de billar y algo de cerveza. Pues bien, suponiendo que sucediera algo malo, siempre podría asesinar al cabrón desafortunado que se encuentre a su lado. La noche transcurrió tranquila. Fue jodidamente apreciable la compañía de Renton dentro de ese bar. Pero obviamente, nada que nublara su instinto competitivo. Su competencia había ganado casi todos los tiros. Ahora su última oportunidad era la bola más valiosa de todas: la negra. Su tiro era concentrado fríamente calculado. Tanto así que la bola entraría casi por la obra de magia en el agujero.

Justo estaba en el segundo perfecto, y el tiro era perfecto. Pero justo en el maldito instante menos indicado un tipo se digno de soltar una carcajada a sus espaldas. Begbie sufrió de un fallo fatal causado por este incidente y rasgó la mesa de billar. Su ira fue tal, que de inmediato dio la vuelta "¿Quién fue el cabrón ?!". Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el puto responsable. Nuevamente era el estúpido de Andrew. Irónico el significado de su nombre, considerando su lado secreto y oculto en más oscuro de su alma. Con precisión en sus pasos y fuego en la mirada se dirigió al sujeto. Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa como solía hacer con cualquier hijo de puta que lo fastidiara.

"Yo... yo... no tenía idea de que tú... de verdad, no sabes cómo lo siento". En esta ocasión estaba muy excitado. Y no precisamente por la violencia que estaba ejerciendo. Volteó hacia todos los lados hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie pudiera escucharlo. Cuidadosamente se acercó a su oído para pronunciar "Ya sabes cómo pagar por tu maldita insolencia". A lo cual Andrew por poco no logró evitar sonreír, ya que sabía exactamente lo que se refería. "Pagare el precio que consideres correcto". Justo al escuchar las palabras, Begbie lo soltó con brusquedad poco antes de brindar un golpe en la cara y fingir amenazamiento "No vuelvas a dirigirme la mirada, hijo de perra". De inmediato fue de regreso a la mesa de billar a tomar la cerveza de un solo trago. Renton solo observaba sus acciones, pues no se atrevía a siquiera mirarlo a los ojos en ese estado. Y tampoco le importo el hecho de que se habia ido sin pagar su cuenta, pues prefería pagarlo todo antes de volverse una de sus víctimas. Alguien debía parar a Begbie.

* * *

Andrew salió de inmediato del bar, cuidando de que nadie lo viera. La oscuridad de la noche era simplemente el ambiente perfecto para su encuentro. Al doblar la esquina de la calle, las manos de alguien lo sujetaron con la fuerza acostumbrada, llevándolo a la persona oculta entre las sombras. "Dime que nadie te siguió" fue la exigencia del sujeto. A lo que recibió su respuesta: "Claro que no. Vengo solo, como siempre". Obviamente, no querría que nadie lo encontrara, y Begbie en definitiva estaba de acuerdo en eso. A paso veloz ambos hombres se dirigieron al auto de Andrew, situado en un callejón cercano al bar; pues este era el lugar preciso. El propietario de inmediato entro al vehículo, disfrutando de la brusquedad de lo que hacían. Al hacer esto, Begbie se encargó de bajarse el cierre, liberando así su miembro ya en proceso de erección. Podía sentir el aire fresco en el y el lo hacía disfrutar de la situación y el lugar. Pulsaba con dolor y ansiedad. Se encontraba necesitado de tacto.

Se abalanzó sobre Andrew, apegando su cuerpo al de él hábilmente. Y fue así como tomó con fuerza su mentón y optó por besar sus labios de la forma en el que ya le urgía. La victima parecía disfrutar de su castigo. Tanto así, que gustosamente se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón. Esto ocasionado por los deseos incontenibles de su cuerpo que le gritaban que siguiera. Sin un pito de pena alguna, dirigió sus manos hacia la nuca de su opresor en el medio del beso entre ambos. Saboreando cada movimiento insignificante y gozando de la cercanía. Pronto Begbie procedió a deshacerse de los pantalones de su compañero, recorriendo con la nariz su piel expuesta hasta encontrarse con su ropa interior, la cual rápidamente retiró para apreciar su miembro endurecido. ¡Por un carajo! a Andrew le gustaba tanto como a él.

Con más suavidad de la acostumbraba, Begbie comenzó a acariciar la carne del hombre entre sus manos. Esto ademas de pocos mordiscos pequeños en el cuello. Él no era un tipo de besos, deseaba algo fuerte y intenso. Quería hacerlo salvaje, tal y como acostumbraba hacer cada tarea. Andrew de pronto sintió los mordiscos sobre su piel, y una corriente eléctrica atravesó por completo su cuerpo. No quiso evitar liberar unos cuantos diminutos gemidos al contacto. La temperatura corporal de los dos aumentaba considerablemente a medida que se sentían cada vez más ansiosos de culminar el acto sexual. Pero antes necesitaban un poco más de estimulación. Por esto, se acomodaron de manera que Andrew pudiera tener el miembro de su captor entre sus manos y con una mirada entendía como debía proceder. Poco a poco iba pagando el precio que Begbie solicitaba tras cada uno de sus torpes arrebatos. Y el hombre disfrutaba de este pobre sujeto para sus intenciones mas ocultas.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba, había empezado a chupar el miembro Begbie en su boca. Haciéndolo disfrutar como no lo hacía en meses. Puesto que jalársela no se comparaba a recibir la boca de alguien más en él. Andrew succionaba con fuerza, tal y como sabía que le gustaba a él. La situación estaba siendo malditamente satisfactoria. Era un tremendo éxtasis que se apoderaba de el. Su mente y cuerpo estaban en sintonia. Casi ahí, un poco mas...

* * *

"Francis Begbie" dijo al oficial, quien pedía sus datos para realizar un registro de lo ocurrido. Los mismo para el pobre de Andrew, quien no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tal tipo de humillación. El maricón nunca había sentido el peso de una condena, o de ser llevado ante las autoridades. pese a que Begbie lo había forzado a hacer ciertas cosas algunas veces, nunca había sido forzado de la manera que los oficiales lo hacían para que se registrara como in supuesto criminal. La simple idea le parecía aterradora. Y lo que era peor, ahora tenia antecedentes por mantener relaciones sexuales en vía publica. Y se preguntaba exacta,ente que significaría esto para su futuro. Sin embargo, Begbie era un caso totalmente diferente. Su historial estaba lleno de muertes, violaciones, asaltos, demandas por lesiones. Había tenido suerte de no estar en ese preciso instante tras las rejas con una condena de por vida o destinado a la silla eléctrica.

Por suerte para ambos, solo fue una advertencia. Y después de una noche tras las rejas los liberaron sin nada más que hacer. De inmediato, los primeros impulsos de Andrew lo empujaron a tomar valor e interrogar a su compañero. "¿Tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar? mis familiares me cuestionaran al llegar a casa. Créeme que no es nada bonito. Tú no te interesas, ¡porque no tienes a nadie!" Estas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Begbie, quien de inmediato saco el cigarrillo de su boca, el cual quien sabe de dónde carajos lo había sacado, y se atrevió a tomar a Andrew por el cuello y alzarlo contra la pared. "¿Crees que me importa un pito lo que te ocurra a ti o a cualquiera de tus conocidos? ¡Dejas de ser un puto maricón y vuélvete hombre! Enfrenta los castigos por tus errores, eso es todo". Con tanta fuerza lo sostenía que, sin darse cuenta el chico dejaba de respirar lo suficiente para mantenerse cociente. Ni siquiera pudo hablar. No pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera una palabra, o un gesto, o un maldito signo de que algo estaba mal. Andrew dejó de respirar luego de varios segundos y luego des otros más, falleció a manos de su opresor, quien seguía hablando con la furia acostumbrada, ajeno al crimen que había cometido.

"¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, maldito bastardo! ¡Aun no termino!" dijo Begbie a gritos golpeando el rostro del cadáver frente a él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, lo miro y no tenía señal alguna de miedo, de reprimenda, no reflejaba emoción alguna. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin vida. No mostraban ni la más mínima señal de estar a punto de cerrarse, de pestañear. "¡Andrew! ¡Despierta! ¡No juegues así conmigo! ¡Pedazo de idiota!" dijo soltándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo. Al ver que no mostraba ni un solo signo de incomodidad supo que no se trataba de ningún juego. Las emociones se apoderaron de él. Tan inocente, tan puro, tan joven. Acaricio con malicia su rostro por unos segundos. Lo que sea que fuera a hacer, debía hacerlo de inmediato.

* * *

Llegó con un costal para la basura lleno con algo que no era basura hasta su departamento. Sabía que la gente sospecharía, peo también sabía que no tendrían el valor de llamar a la policía, lo cual lo tenía sin cuidado. Estaba nervioso, y se venía preguntando por todo el camino como mierda iba a hacer para deshacerse del cuerpo. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entro y dejo el costal tirado en el suelo, tomando un respiro e inclinándose para sostenerse en sus rodillas. El chico pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. "¿Mucho ejercicio, o cansancio de novato?" Escuchó a una voz femenina hablándole desde el otro lado del departamento. _¡Mierda! ¡Cualquiera menos tú!_ Pensó de inmediato.

"¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!" preguntó él obviamente enojado. "Tengo problemas", fue su respuesta. La chica continuó andando por el lugar como si fuera de su puta propiedad. _Oh, por supuesto que tienes problemas, perra._ Dijo él para sí mismo. Pero solo quiso decir "¿Que problemas?" mientras que ella recorria las cortinas, dejando la habitación en oscuridad. Fue entonces que se acercó caminando a él, mirándolo fijamente. Y al estar lo suficientemente cerca habló: "Mi problema tiene nombre, y se llama Steve". "Lacey, creí que tomaríamos caminos completamente separados", menciono mientras la miraba acercándose a su costal. "¡Oh, vaya! ¡creí que no conocías mi nombre! ¡Ahora veo que si!" respondió con un toque de sarcasmo. "Como decía, mi problema, como te imaginaras, solo tiene una manera de arreglarse". Atreviéndose a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. "Y por lo que veo, eres experto en el tema". Begbie se dio por vencido. Ella ya sabia todo con solo observarlo unos minutos.

"Fue solo un accidente, pero... ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?", alzándose de hombros, rendido. "Te ayudare a ocultar este cuerpo si tu le haces lo mismo a mi propio problema" mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa. Begbie podía sentir su mirada penetrante y su aliento en el rostro. "Steve" dijo lentamente tratando de entender que ella se refería a un asesinato. "Si, Steve" aun sin soltarlo. No lo soltaría ni lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara, y cumpliera. "En ese caso, tenemos un trato".

* * *

 _"Oh, ella tiene ambos pies en el suelo_

 _y hace todo un incendio_

 _Oh, tiene la cabeza en las nubes_

 _y no va a regresar..."_

 _\- Girl On Fire -_


End file.
